The Lost Solider
by TinkerBell4
Summary: Demona, a Gargoyle we all know very well, turns into a mysterious character from another anime


~*~Who would have thought that things would suddenly reappear after you have buried them. here goes.~*~  
  
It's hard to believe that from what you may have seen over the past couple of months. But one thing is for sure: I am a Gargoyle. It's hard to believe myself. But if you understood my past, you will see that this isn't a lie, yet a horrible past returning form the grave. Read on only if you wish, and only if you want to understand who I really am...  
  
"The date, 994 A.D. As I raised my head from killing yet another human, my red beaming eyes changed back to their normal color. Kneeling to the ground with one hand supporting me, I sprung into the air and let my wings unfold to let my body glide in the smooth wind. As I looked down, I saw my other fellow species gliding in the air also. My eyes caught one specific gargoyle, Goliath. I smirked and dropped myself lower and began to glide beside him. I flashed a quick smile in his direction and then flew up into the air further to reach our destination: Home. As I headed towards our peaceful castle in which we called Home, I started to think what I was really doing to Goliath behind his back. I shook my head in disgust and then soared to the balcony of the stone castle ahead of me. I landed gracefully on the ledge of the balcony and watched as my fellow companions followed my lead. I let my gigantic pale blue wings wrap around my body and hook into place.  
  
Goliath, along with the clan, the Wyvern clan, landed on the balcony not long after I did. Goliath then walked up to me, with a grin on his face and his eyes filled with endless love. I looked up to him as kept my eyes to his as his wings began to fold around me. The strength of his huge wings caused me to step closer to him. His head lowered to my own level and I felt inside the usually happiness I felt inside when he was around. Goliath's lips met mine and we embraced ourselves with a kiss. As I opened my eyes, I saw him look down at me with that irresistible smile on his face. I smiled back and then he slowly and delicately kissed my cheek. His wings, which were keeping the cold breeze off my body, unwrapped themselves around me and hooked around his own chest. He told me they would all be inside waiting for our next move for the humans to come. My response to him was a nod.  
  
I looked out to Scotland's land again, watching the sun set and the double moons arise. Suddenly it hit me. I was thinking of how horrible I was for betraying Goliath and the clan. I saw some humans walk around the castle and I smeared and started to growl. I despised them. After scarring off the dim-witted humans, I decided to go back to Archmage, who was my secret master. I felt bad betraying Goliath. He had made me his first in command and his mate; but I just don't like humans. I never will. They are always trying to be stronger and more intelligent than us. Something I will never understand why. We were the first species on this planet! Now, after some evolution, they begin to evolve and decide that we are nothing but mere mammals with no sense of intelligence? I don't think so! Then, as if something had hit the side of my head, I remembered what today was: Archmage was going to massacre the clan and I knew why.  
  
Several months ago, I had conspired with the captain of the Guard of Archmage and we made an agreement to get rid of the human inhabitants and for the Gargoyles to live in the castle in peace once again. I took out the Phoenix Gate from my pouch and stared at it. This was something Achmage ordered me to steal. Staring down at the small device, I thought about that dreadful day when Archmage came and kidnapped me from the castle. He captured me and took me to his lair were we held me captive for the night. He asked me numerous times that if my clan and the rest of my species was important to me. I screamed and yelled for him to let me go, but no matter how hard I tried to struggle out of the chair I had been tied to, it was no use. He told me that if I wanted my clan to survive in the war against the humans that I would have to do as they say.  
  
Suddenly screaming and yelling was heard below and I looked down and over the stone wall to see humans attacking my castle. I quickly put the Phoenix Gate back in my pocket and looked for a place to hide. At the time, my conscience was telling me to hide and let the clan defend for themselves. I refused to listen to my other half and ran inside for the clan as fast as I could. By the time I found them, they we're being attacked and defeated.  
  
I ran.  
  
I couldn't help or go up against them to what I have done to them, so what did I do? I hid. My plan was to hide temporarily and then return to Goliath when the battle was over.  
  
I found a place to hide which was in the woods behind my Home. I wasn't to sure what happened; I was confused, lost, and could not forgive myself.  
  
15 grueling hours later, the screaming and the yelling ceased.  
  
I walked out from my hiding spot, which was in a cave underneath my Home. I pushed the huge rock out of my way which separated my eyes from the sun. Then, as if someone had scared me out of my wits, my jaw dropped.  
  
The castle was ruined. Some towers were destroyed and some sections were crumbled to the earth. I hopped over large rocks and stones that were in my way and realized that they not been there before. I entered the castle slowly, and watched my back for any survivors. My eyes wondered the place for any existence; my heart raced and skipped beats in hope to find my friends.  
  
Friends? I doubt they would call me that now.  
  
Unexpectedly, I stumbled across a foot. As I looked at it, it was one from a human. I noticed he was still alive and I grabbed him by the collar of his vest. I asked him where the Gargoyles were in a very nasty growling voice. He trembled and tried to stay alive to answer my question. He answered that they were upstairs, on the roof, and with that reply, he died. My red gleaming eyes which were ready to kill felt sorrow for the young man. I placed him on the ground and knew that my grief for the man should not take over my mission to find my friends. So I headed to the roof in seconds, and then saw an empty rooftop. I walked around and looked down and over the ledge of the castle walls. I placed my hand on a statue and was confused at what the young man had told me. As I tapped my fingernails on the statue, I suddenly knew what he meant. I looked at the statue slowly and even got up on the ledge to see it clearer. My heart stopped and my eyes filled with anger and sadness. I checked to make sure I wasn't loosing my mind but it was true.  
  
It wasn't a statue I was holding, it was Goliath's arm.  
  
He was in stone, and as I checked the rest of the ledge, so was the rest of the clan. I stepped back further on the ledge, shaking my head in disbelief. While walking backwards, my back pushed against a statue and I turned to see a fellow Gargoyle in stone fall off the ledge. I was stunned by my actions and even more shocked as I watched it fall and shatter against the earth. I swooped down to the ground and bent down on my knees in hopes to figure out who or what it may have been. When I reached out and picked up the head of the statue, I instantly wanted to kill myself.  
  
It was my best friend, Legna.  
  
I tried to hold back the tears and turned my face away from the horrible picture in front of me. I flew up in distress to the ledge from where I came from and grabbed my hair while praying to myself that this was not real. I looked at them all and knew I couldn't do anything.  
  
The whole thing was MY fault...The Massacre of Wyvern.  
  
Everyone perished in a spell known as Magus. The Magus spell caused Golith and the other survivors to be set into stone. I cried uncontrollably, and tried to figure out a spell to remove them from what should be MY punishment! I knew the whole entire time that something was going to happen and I was a coward! All I did was run away from it! I was even to selfish to save my own friends and family. I sat underneath Goliath's legs and curled myself into a tight ball as I thought about the massacre. Suddenly the Phoenix Gate fell out of my pocket and it opened up. All of a sudden, an idea slapped into my head. Achmage told me that I could only use the Pheonix Gate once and by doing so, it would send my body into a deep sleep. And from that, who knows what would happen, he told me. I realized that I had no choice, so I did it. I picked up the Phoenix Gate in my hands and stared down to the husky silver locket. Thoughts of turning back began to race in my mind and I looked out to Scotland as my last resort.  
  
No, not again, I thought. I will not betray them again!  
  
Holding the Phoenix Gate in my palm, I started to think about what had happened to me when Archmage held me hostage that terrifying night. Sitting in that chair, all alone with no one in the room except Archmage and myself made me shiver. I did so many things that night that I now regretted. I did al those things to protect my clan. I shuddered to myself as the images of him holding my down while on top of me flashed in my head. I closed my eyes, hoping that Archmage's weight would dismount my own body and his nasty self would exit me. The tears continue to flow down my cheeks as his hands pinned my own down on the ground.  
  
I looked up to the sunset and then turned my face to Goliath. I wiped away the stream line and tremble. I won't let you down again my love.  
  
I opened the Phoenix Gate and an enormous yellow light brightly shined in my face. I used my free hand to cover the light from my eyes, and screamed in fear."  
  
~*~Wow, it's really weird how all of a sudden your computer pops up with these hidden stories. this was originally my first Fan Fic that I ever wrote. It was a lot worse, but I revised it for ya ;) have fun!!!!!!~*~ 


End file.
